


The Care and Keeping of Rabbits

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punk Castiel, Rabbit Owner Castiel, Veterinarian Dean, bunnys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Dean is surprised when he sees that not only is his patient called Lucifer a rabbit but it owned by an incredibly attractive punk.





	

Dean laughed when he saw the next animal on his list at his veterinarian office was called Lucifer. He talked to himself as he walked to the exam room, “probably a cat. They can be worthy of the name Lucifer sometimes.” He walked into the room looking at the chart as he did “hi there, I'm doctor Winchester.” He looked up and there in front of him was a man with a huge spiked blue Mohawk, eyeliner and eyeshadow which brought out his already vibrant blue eyes, a black tshirt with the anarchy symbol painted in red on it, arms covered in tattoos, black torn jeans, and in his arms was a black rabbit wrapped up in a leather jacket.

 

The man adjusted his hold on the rabbit so he could shake Dean’s hand, “I'm Castiel, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Dean shook his head and nodded “and this is Lucifer?” 

 

Castiel nodded, “Yeah, we’re here for a checkup and shots.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded “Great, well do you know how old he is?” 

 

Cas shook his head, “No, sorry.”

 

“That’s okay we’ll just have to be on the lookout for any complications that might come from old age.” He smiled kindly, “But I’m sure Lucifer will be as fit as a fiddle.”

 

Cas smiled a little and nodded.

 

“So, how did you get Lucifer?”

 

“Oh, my friend had him but he wasn’t the greatest pet owner, so I bought him.”

 

Dean smiled, “Well, I am glad he is with someone who will take care of him now. Do you have a good sized hutch for him?”

 

“Yeah but when I can I try to take him out and I have this playpen that I made for him that I put him in when I’m home.”

 

“That’s good, and food?”

 

“I researched rabbit food and I got the one that the most people recommended and…” Cas blushed a little. 

 

“And?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“And I’ve started a little potted garden to grow treats for him.”

 

Dean grinned “That’s fantastic! But be careful and research things before you plant them but I have a feeling you have already done that.” 

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah, I have. I don’t want to accidentally make him sick.”

 

“Alright, well his weight looks good so let’s listen to his heart and lungs. Can you set him on the table for me? We can lay your jacket down for him to sit on if that will make him feel better.”

 

The punk nodded and set the rabbit down with the jacket underneath it and revealing to the veterinarian that there were two bedraggled, white, wings sewn onto the back. 

 

The rabbit became visibly agitated when it was set down. 

 

“I know buddy, but I’m not going to hurt you, as soon as I have listened to your heart and lungs you can go right back to your dad’s arms.” Dean pet him and put the buds of the stethoscope into his ears. He finished quickly, “Okay, you can pick him back up but don’t wrap him up again yet I need to check the rest of him out.”

 

Cas picked his rabbit up again. 

 

“Oh wow, Lucifer is not neutered. You may want to do that, even though he is older than we would normally do it I would recommend it. Rabbits are already a little moody but being intact can make them downright mean.”

 

The tattooed man looked down at his pet. “Yeah, I’ve noticed he is a little mean sometimes. I guess I will schedule that.”

 

“Okay, awesome, you can schedule that when you check out. But for now let’s make sure his eyes, ears, and mouth are healthy and then get him his shots.” Dean finished with his ears “Oh, looks like he has some mites.”

 

Cas frowned “Is that bad?”

 

“It's not all that dangerous, just annoying and itchy for him. Luckily there is an easy way to get rid of them. Just a simple cleaning with a solution that kills the mites and some cotton swabs. I’ll show you now and give you some of the solution so you can do it once a day for about a week.”

 

The man nodded and pet his rabbit.

 

Dean showed him how to clean the ears carefully and gently.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yeah, easy huh?” Dean put the solution on the table for Cas to take. “I will be right back, I’m going to get the shot and should I get the stuff to take a blood sample? It will cost fifty dollars to do the blood test but it will show us if he has any underlying diseases or anything we can’t see on the outside.”

 

Cas bit his lip thinking, “Yeah, I’ll just sell a few motorcycle parts that I have been hanging onto but don’t actually need.”

 

The dirty blond nodded “alright, I’ll get that stuff too.” He left the room, and came back a few moments later too see the tattooed covered man nuzzling noses with his rabbit and making little nonsense noises at it. He cleared his throat a little.

 

“Oh.” He took the rabbit away from his face and blushed and coughed a little, “Sorry.”

 

“No, it's good to see that you are affectionate to him. You can hold him while I take his blood and give the shots. Now you might want to wrap the jacket around him again and just leave his shoulders open for me, he could really scratch you up when he feels the pain.”

 

Castiel quickly followed the instructions. 

 

“Okay, I will try to do this fast.” Dean started with taking the sample then he quickly gave the shot. "Okay, is there anything else you would like to ask me?”

 

“No, I think that’s it.” 

 

“Awesome, just let me fill out the summary and then you can go pay and check out. I will be right back.” Dean left.

 

Cas put Lucifer back in his carrier and waited for the vet to come back.

 

Dean came back and handed him the printed out summary and a sticky note that said  _ “If you want to hang out sometime, here is my number. Xxx-xxxx There is a rabbit show jumping thing this weekend in town that might be fun to watch or you know we could just see a movie or something. -Dean Winchester.” _

 

Castiel read the post it and smiled “I’ll text you. See you around Dean.” He left.

  
Dean took a moment to fantasize about the punk that just left before going to his next patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, I am not a vet, I have never owned rabbits, I have only have a few interactions with rabbits. This was based on a post that someone in a supernatural or destiel group on facebook shared. 
> 
> This isn't my best work but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
